


Adora-ble Hairstyle

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adorable, Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Haircuts, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Massage, Misunderstandings, Naive, Nonsense, Oblivious, POV Third Person, Poor Word Choice, Puns & Word Play, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Adora tries to calm down after recent events.Bow suggests they check out the spa. Dumb things happen.





	Adora-ble Hairstyle

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for fun to cool off from all the smut. Second attempt, went as poorly as the first time xD  
> It's meant to be rather nonsensical, silly and with a dash of lewd.
> 
> Oh, it is written in a style similar to the official She-Ra books. Tried to copy that style for fun.

Adora let out a sigh and flopped onto her bed. “Ugh, so tired...” she groaned.

“What’s the matter Adora?” Bow inquired, peeking his head out from behind the bed curtains. 

“Gah!” she let out a yelp and flailed, before she tumbled down onto the floor. “Oof... what the big idea Bow? What are you doing in my room?” Adora grumbled as she sat upright. 

“Picking up your laundry, both you and Glimmer are pretty bad at it.” he simply replied.

“Well... I mean, yeah?” Adora awkwardly said as she got back on her feet. 

“The way you look at used underwear, its like you are considering flipping them inside out, just to wear them another week!” Bow rolled his eyes.

Adora’s eyes shifted from side to side as she gave an awkward grin.

“OH COME ON!” Bow exclaimed, raising his arms in exacerbation.

“What? It’s efficient!” Adora retorted. 

“I swear, I can ask you about practically anything. And no matter how mundane, you have found some icky way to make it more ‘efficient’.” Bow put the last of her clean clothes into the shelves. 

Adora’s eyes idly glanced towards the direction of the sink before clearing her throat awkwardly. “Yeah... best not go there...” she shuffled over to Bow.

“So, what’s got you all worked up?” Bow asked, leaning against a counter. 

Adora’s posture slumped as her face dropped. “I’m just... exhausted.” she ran a hand through her hair. “But not physically, mentally. I just want to sleep, but I can’t. I just need to find a way to let out some steam before I have a breakdown.” she kneaded her temple.

“Did you have anything you used to do if this happened back at the Horde?” Bow asked.

“Well, yeah. I was considering it when I walked in here. But, it would be a bit awkward with you in the room.” she paused. “I mean, mostly for you. I’ve gotten used to at least one person watching. Hard to find a private spot in the Fright Zone.” Adora finished.

It took Bow a few moments before the coin dropped. “Oh, gosh! Adora! You can’t just... say that out loud!” he shivered briefly. “We seriously need to teach you some manners...” his eyelids lowered before he stretched upright.

“But fret not! I: Bow! Shall help you find a way to relax!” he struck a pose as rose petals fell around him, a stray dove flew past the archer. 

Adora’s eyes fixated on the avian as it bolted out the window. “Did... did you see that?” she inquired sceptically as she looked back to Bow.

“See what?” he dropped his pose and glanced around. 

“That! The who-” Adora lowered her eyes, and the flower remains were nowhere to be seen. 

“I think you might need to de-stress more than you first though.” Bow asked.

Adora looked back at the window and rubbed her shoulder. “Yeah... I think that last battle was a bit much for me. I’m just glad most of the injuries don’t transfer from She-Ra.” she exhaled.

Bow nodded. “I’m just our healers would be able to keep you from getting any scars otherwise.” he put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Huh? Oh, I don’t really care about that. It’s just a relief when the burning from an open wound goes to a dull ache when I transform back.” she replied.

“Oh. Yeah, I can see the appeal in that.” Bow responded.

“Seriously, I get a fresh set of clothes and basically a new body almost each time I transform. It’s pretty whack.” Adora looked herself over. “Heck,  **everything** gets bigger too!” she smiled.

Bow put a hand on his hip and chuckled. 

Adora’s eyes suddenly widened.

“What is it?” he asked, taking a step closer.

“Everything...” Adora repeated, her face scrunching up as she stroked her chin.

Bow lightly flinched, before he put a finger on Adora’s nose. “No. Bad Adora!” he grabbed her by the wrist and began yanking her away. “What did we JUST talk about when it comes to manners? If you  **have** to check that, do it later, alone.” Bow groaned.

Adora stumbled several steps before catching her balance and following her friend. “Sheesh! Fine. I just can’t believe that never crossed my mind before.” she huffed.

As the two left her room, Adora tapped Bow on the shoulder. “So, uh: Where are we going?” she asked. 

“The spa.” Bow replied calmly. 

“The spa? Did you forget the last time?” Adora asked. 

“That was not really a spa. That was the beach and a hot spring.” he corrected.

Adora grunted. “Ugh, I don’t like it! It hate just staying still! It makes me think of everything I  **could** be doing and in turn: It riles me up even more.” she complained.

“Well, you’ve never been to a place like this I’m willing to bet!” Bow chimed in.

“What’s so great about this place?” Adora questioned. 

Bow let out a squee. “They do this  _ AMAZING _ scalp and shoulder massage combo!” he turned to Adora. “First they work on your hair, washing it out, then goes over to kneading the scalp. And once that’s done, they get the knots out of your shoulder muscles.” he finished.

His eyes shone as he looked into Adora’s. She returned the stare with a blank expression. Bow gasped in horror. “You’ve NEVER had a massage?!” he exclaimed. 

Adora scrunched her face, then slowly raised a finger with her hand.

“ **That** , does NOT count!” Bow shot her a glare.

Adora slowly lowered her hand, pouting. 

Bow shook his fingers. “No matter! We’ll have that fixed shortly!” He cheered.

“What if I don’t enjoy it?” Adora questioned, shifting her weight as they walked.

“Then we’ll try something else. Not harder than that.” he said supportively.

Adora’s cheeks flushed lightly as a smile crept up on her features. “Thanks Bow.” she said.

“That’s what friends are for.” He replied, giving her a dashing smile, a lens flare going by.

Adora blinked twice and glanced around. “Seriously? Is it just me seeing these?” she whispered to herself.

They came to a halt as Bow stopped in front of an arc. “Well, here we are!” he gestured to the opening. 

“So... do we just walk in or what?” Adora tilted her head.

Bow put his palm to his head. “Kinda, not exactly.” he grabbed her by the elbow. “Here, just let me arrange everything.” he started to pull her inside.

“So, Bow? Do you know how to give massages?” Adora asked.

“Huh? No. Why?” he replied. 

“I dunno, it seemed like something you would.” she responded.

Bow froze for a split second in his tracks. “What’s  **that** supposed to mean?” he retorted, slightly indignant. 

“Um...” Adora shifted uncomfortably. “I’m not sure... I guess I kinda just expect you to know? Since you seem to know everything else you have suggested so far?” she said bashfully.

Bow narrowed his eyes briefly. “Well, that does make sense. Guess the way and tone you said it in made me a little on edge.” he let go of her as they reached the middle of the spa. 

“Tone? I’m nervous! I’ve never been somewhere like this before! Closest was when Glimmer tried to give me a full ‘makeover’ I think she called it.” Adora shuddered. 

“Yeah... I kinda taught her how to do those.” Bow said awkwardly. 

“SEE?!” Adora exclaimed. “This is what I was talking about!” she waved her arms.

He let out a chuckle. “Well, I am a man of many talents~” Bow flashed a sparkling grin.

“I swear; Ever since I contracted princessism, everything has become more twinkly...” Adora muttered quietly. 

“What was that?” Bow asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Oh, nothing, I was just... thinking out loud.” the girl waved dismissively.

Bow walked over to the desk and exchanged pleasantries as Adora awkwardly waited in the middle of the room.

The archer returned shortly after. “Good news Adora! They have several spots open right now, so we can squeeze right in.” he notified. 

“Well, that’s great, I guess. I’m still not really sure about this.” she shifted her weight.

“It’ll be fine. If you don’t like it, we’ll do something else. Not harder than that.” Bow gave her a playful nudge with his elbow.

“Yeah, I guess there’s not much harm in trying at least. It won’t improve if I just sit around after all.” she gave a meek smile. 

“Cheer up Adora. You gotta stay positive.” Bow pointed a finger at her and winked.

“Heh, easy for you to say: You’re a natural at that.” she crossed her arms and smirked. 

“And you’re good at...” Bow squinted his eyes as he tapped his chin. “Punching stuff... repeatedly.” he said, shifting awkwardly. 

“Thanks!” Adora exclaimed cheerfully. 

Bow exhaled and wiped his brow.

“Anyhow, it’s this way.” Bow exclaimed as he gestured towards the side of the room. He lead her over to a collection of strange chairs. “Just have a seat in the backwash, and someone will be here shortly.” he instructed. 

Adora raised an eyebrow. 

Bow lowered his eyebrows. “Adora, there is  _ literally _ only one type of chair here you could possibly sit in. Even if you don’t know what a ‘backwash’ is, it’s not like there is a lot to choose from.” he pointed out, crossing his arms with a bemused smile.

Adora raised an arm to argue and opened her mouth. But then looked around, and slowly lowered her arm with a glare. “Fair point, but still. I’m tired, okay?” she retorted.

Bow gave a slight shrug and patted her supportively on the shoulder. “I’m just trying to lighten the mood. You seem nervous.” he expressed. 

“Well, yes! Obviously.” she quipped. “I just don’t want this to get awkward.” she idly rubbed along her arm. “I... don’t exactly have a great track record if you recall.” she sheepishly added.

Bow glanced upwards as he pondered. “Yeah, now that you mentioned it. Not sure how that managed to slip my mind.” he waved a hand. 

“It’s fine. That happens to me a lot.” she gave a shrug. “Usually not by choice.” Adora let out a chuckle and casually flicked her ponytail. 

“I’ve noticed.” Bow ran a hand through his hair and winked at her. “Well, I have to head off to my thing in here, but you just hang tight.”

Adora raised her brow. “You’re not joining?” she questioned. 

“Nah, I don’t really have the hair for this treatment. I mean: it kinda works for any hair. But there’s this other thing I really prefer when I go here.” he replied.

“Well... alright. Would be nice to have you here.” she tapped her fingers together. 

“I can stay if you want.” he said and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Nah, you go do your thing. It would help, but: I don’t want to ruin your plans.” She nodded. “Besides, I can’t be  **that** bad.” she chuckled.

Bow nodded and walked into the room next door as a sweat-drop visible ran down her brow.

“Maybe I spoke too soon?” Adora mumbled to herself as she sat down in the chair. 

“Huh, we have similar chairs back at the Fright Zone. Though, I am pretty sure they don’t serve nowhere near the same function.” she drummed her fingers on the armrests.

Adora made popping noises with her mouth as she waited, leaning back in the chair with a sigh, her head slipping down as she did.

“Woah! That was not a headrest.” she laughed nervously as she re-adjusted herself a bit, staring up at the ceiling. It didn’t even take half a minute before she scrunched her nose.

“Yeah... I don’t like it.” Adora fidgeted in the chair as she talked to herself. “I just get anxious if I sit still like this.” she muttered to herself.

“Is that so?” a voice called out inquisitively. 

Adora jolted in the seat, dunking her head against the sides of the basin. 

“Ow...” she complained. 

“Are you alright miss?” the same voice questioned with some concern.

“Huh? Yeah, nothing I’m not used to.” Adora rubbed her temple and tilted her head.

“That doesn’t sound very good if I’m being honest.” the other person said.

“Eh, don’t sweat it. It comes with the job.” her eyes fell on a ... figure. Adora blinked a few times. She had no idea what species this was. And she felt best not to ask, as to not make the situation any more awkward. 

“Ah, yes. You are Adora, are you not?” their voice was very... in the middle. Not deep, not high pitched. It did have an almost singing quality to it however.

“Uh, yeah? You’ve heard of me?” Adora paused for a second. “I mean... kinda hard to not have heard about my by now, but you know...” she smiled awkwardly.

“Indeed. You don’t really have a subtle history. You are often in the rumour mills. And well, places like these do love to gossip.” they quipped bemusedly. 

“So... are you the guy that does the stuff with the things?” Adora asked awkwardly. 

The other person snickered. “I guess you could put it like that.” they put their thumb under their chin and their index finger above it.

“Right, right... so, what exactly do we do?” She said after a pause.

“I haven’t seen you here before, so I am guessing this is your first time here?” the stranger inquired.

“Well, yeah. But also overall.” Adora added.

“Getting this treatment?” they raised their eyebrow quizzically. 

“Yeah, no. Literally everything. I’ve never been to... what is this place again? Bow just lead me here.” the girls words became a mumble as she finished.

“How have you never gotten a haircut? And this would be a combined spa and salon. Making me both a hairdresser and massage therapist. I however prefer to go with ‘friseur’, it sounds classy.” the other person responded.

Adora’s eyes went from side to side. “I uh... have a knife...” she mentioned uncomfortably.

“But, you hair... it’s magnificent while you are She-Ra!” the friseur replied incredulously.

“Yeah, that’s magic. I have no idea how that works.” Adora retorted before pausing. “That hair goes  **all** the way.” she shivered.

“I see... peculiar. Did they not have anywhere to cut and shave in the horde? Also, miss: It's generally considered uncouth to mention one’s ‘curtains’ so openly” they replied.

Adora tilted her head, confused. The other person nodded towards Adora’s nethers. “Oh, OH! You mean the pubes?” Adora asked bluntly.

The hairdresser gave a deadpan. “Yes... and while we  **can** cut that too, our clientele are usually a lot more discreet about it.” they added with a sigh.

“Why? Isn’t that also hair? And to be honest: I don’t know... I grew up being taught how to slice my own hair. Just tie it up and chop off any excess.” Adora said casually. 

The other person slowly put a palm to their face. “Yes, yes it miss Adora.” they took their hand back down. “For a princess, you are very... ‘free spirited’.” they added.

“Thanks. I’m not sure what that means, but it does sound nice.” Adora replied before her eyes widened. “Wait... did you say you can  **cut** pubes?” she exclaimed.

“Yes?” the friseur replied with hesitation. “Would you like that service?” 

Adora sat up in the chair, drumming on the armrests. “I... I don’t know. This is too much pressure right now, I’ll have to talk to my friends about this. What are the pros and cons?” Adora exclaimed. 

The other person got behind the basin. “You certainly have a lot of... character, miss.” they mentioned diplomatically. 

“Right, so, uh? What are we supposed to do again?” Adora asked, lost in the moment.

Well, for starters: You can put your head in here. Just lean your head back and relax.” the friseur stated. 

Adora complied and leaned back down. “I’m less nervous now. I think that weird talk we had somehow helped calm me down.” she let out an uneasy laugh.

“Well, simply holding a dialogue can help a person relax. It distracts your mind from whatever was bothering you.” they said as they untied Adora’s ponytail.

“Huh, yeah. It does.” Adora’s arms reclined into the chair as the rest of her body soon followed.

“Oh my. Your ends are all split, and that’s not even... what conditioner do you use?” they asked, completely flabbergasted. “How you don’t have dandruff with hair like this is beyond me!” 

“What’s a conditioner?” Adora asked cluelessly. 

The stylist rubbed their temple. “I can tell I have work to do...” they uttered. 

“Isn’t that why I am here?” she asked in bewilderment. 

“You really did not get out much, did you?” they raised an eyebrow as they reached for the nozzle.

“Nope!” Adora chimed in.

The hairdresser sighed and turned on the water, causing the girl to flinch as the water cascaded over her scalp. 

Adora slumped in the chair as her eyelids became half-lit. “Ooh... I like warm water. It’s nice...” she cooed softly. 

“You know, it’s very strange for me to imagine anyone that hasn’t tried out, or doesn’t have access to these things I take for granted. Much less a princess.” they pondered.

“Strange as that might sound: I can relate to this. Half the time it still feels like I’ve entered some other world whenever I go into a nearby kingdom, or even just here in Brightmoon.” Adora mused.

They tilted Adora’s head as they washed out her hair, briefly running their fingers through to try and untangle some of the easier knots.

“I will say though: Food with flavour is the best. That’s like... yes please. I was hooked after the first day. Everything else: Still getting used to it.” she murmured.    
The friseur stopped briefly. “Wait, how do you have food without flavour?” they questioned.

“I’m not really sure... Fright Zone nourishment is... blandly edible. It’s just kinda... there.” Adora shrugged and closed her eyes.

“I always assumed it was like that with all food. I mean: My lubricant tastes warm. And, that’s not really a flavour. I haven’t tried anyone else’s, granted.” Adora tapped a finger on the armrest.

“Seriously miss, by your crude language and lack of social etiquette it almost sounds like people just pleasured themselves in public over there.” they ran through Adora’s hair one last time before reaching for a brush. 

“Oh, we did. Constantly.” Adora casually added. “This ‘privacy’ you have here? Yeah, not really a thing over there. You take what chance you can get. I mean, people didn’t  **literally** do it out in the open. But, if you were worked up after training, you picked a shower that wasn’t next to anyone, preferably in a corner and-” before Adora could finish, the barber put two fingers against her lips. 

“As... intriguing this conversation topic is, would you mind refraining from any more sexually charged tales? I prefer something else while I’m doing this.” They patiently asked.

“Ooh, sure. You remind me a bit of Glimmer. Found out quite a few things that are not group activities over here the hard way.” Adora trailed off.

“Ah yes, Glimmer. I can imagine that having been... and experience.” the friseur said as they started to run the brush through Adora’s soaking hair.

“Ha! Yeah. My first night here I snuck out, went into her room and slept with her. She freaked out when she found out the next morning.” Adora chuckled reminiscing. 

They flinched and yanked a bit of Adora’s hair. 

“Ow... that kinda hurt.” Adora muttered. 

“I beg your pardon? Could you repeat that?” the stylist asked hesitantly. 

“Huh? I just said that hurt a little.” Adora replied. 

“No, I was talking about when you said you slept with Princess Glimmer...” they clarified. 

“Oh, that. Yeah it was my first night here as said. And I got this huuuge bed, just for me apparently? I mean, you could easily fit like, five people on it. Anyhow, long story short: I kinda broke the bed, felt lonely and afraid. And I had never slept alone before, in the horde, we got sleeping quarters. So the silence really got to me. So, I simply slipped out of my room, went over to Glimmer’s, went inside. Crawled up to her bed. She was already asleep, so I just curled up on the opposite end and eventually fell asleep listening to her breathe. It was really comforting to have something familiar to cling onto, with one of the only people I even knew the name off this far from everything I knew.” Adora finished, her voice shaky.

“Oh wow, my chest feels lighter somehow. It's like I’ve been wanting to talk about this.” Adora let out an awkward laugh. 

“I see... I do believe they have people specialized in that. Not me however.” they resumed brushing. “Tell me Adora, do you know what a ‘euphemism’ is? I’m curious if you know why I asked you to clarify when you said you slept with the princess.” they inquired. 

“Is... is that the thing with the bread, then the filling, then... I wanna say vegetables?” Adora stroked her chin as she spoke in contemplation.

“Alright, I see. You might want to look into learning that as well. Normally I’d reprimand someone for messing with me but... I can tell you  **are** being honest. And, to be perfectly fair: I  _ kinda _ wish that you were trying to pull my leg. That is an expression for trying to prank someone, just to be clear.” they punctuated. 

“I think I might have heard that one? I used to prank a lot with...” Adora’s tone died down as she went silent. Her entire figure became mournful.

The stranger didn’t utter a word, and quietly got out the comb, running it through Adora’s hair. The girl softly bit her lower lip as she curled her toes, only visible as she tilted her boots, letting out a shaky breath.

A shiver ran down Adora’s spine as the comb ran across her scalp, nimbly loosening her hair. She wiggled her feet as the masseur began to knead her head on the opposite side that the comb currently was on. 

They adjusted the angle of the nozzle, then swapped to using both hands to massage, doing a gentle, circular motion on her temple. 

Adora inhaled through her teeth, exhaling a soft moan. 

The other person shifted their hands, and began to tenderly drag their nails from Adora’s forehead down to the back of her neck. Starting in the middle, then slowly moving their way out to cover the entire scalp.

“Is this supposed to make you aroused?” Adora blurted out. 

The friseur froze for a moment. “Not normally, no. But nothing says you can’t. Just, please. Next time: Don’t announce it.” they sighed deeply as they resumed kneading along the scalp. 

“Oh, okay! Just wanted to check. And ooh, you mean that whole... manners, was it?” Adora inquired.

“That would be part of it, miss. ‘Common sense’ would also be applicable.” they answered coyly as they put a thumb and finger on opposing sides of her ear. 

As they had reached Adora’s lobes, “Can I assume you’ll want the happy ending?” they asked in a bemused tone. 

“Sure!” Adora said wistfully as she gave a light shrug.

But, little did Adora know what that entailed. And who is to say that the mysterious stranger wasn’t aware of that?

Will Adora’s awkward politeness pull her through? Will Bow be satisfied with his manicure? Whatever happened to that reptile over in Plumeria? Who knows when these questions will be answered? Don’t miss the possible next exciting episode of randomness~

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
